La Prophétie des Ombres
by Romy17
Summary: La course contre la montre est lancée. Les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont de plus en plus nombreuses et le monde de la magie sombre dans la paranoïa.L'Ordre du Phoénix résiste tant bien que mal alors qu'une lueur perce l'obscurité.Une Prophétie
1. Prologue

Le temps presse.

Harry Potter n'est plus.

Le règne des Ténèbres est en marche.

Alors que tout semble perdu, une seule lueur demeure.

Une autre prophétie existe.

Il faut la trouver.

Il faut la ramener.

La course contre la montre est lancée.

Hermione n'a plus le choix.

Elle est leur seul espoir.

Une prophétie va changer le cours de son destin.

Plus rien ne sera pareil.

Et rien n'est ce qu'il semble être.

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Prophétie des Ombres.

* * *

><p>Voila, ce n'est qu'un petit début, mais c'est mon prologue :)<p>

Je vous conseils d'aller voir le générique que j'ai fait ( il suffit de retirer les espaces)

youtube . com/watch?v=mnZh5EDrVmk&feature=player_embedded

Bisous Enchanteurs

Romy


	2. La Surprise de Ron

Chapitre 1 : La surprise de Ron

Là ou on apprend que toute surprise n'est pas une bonne nouvelle

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l était plus de minuit lorsqu'un ombre furtive s'approcha de la demeure des Weasley. Sous la lune, le Terrier se dressait, tant bien que mal malgré son allure dégingandée, comme si la magie seule pouvait accomplir le miracle d'éviter qu'il s'écroule.

Presque tous étaient endormis, seul quelques lumières restaient obstinément allumées malgré l'heure avancée. Parmi celles-ci, la fenêtre de Ginnevra Weasley, benjamine de la famille. Elle était couchée sur son lit, fixant le plafond, une expression vide sur le visage, les pensées s'entrechoquant avec violence dans sa tête.

Ca faisait longtemps que le sommeil l'avait désertée, que la nuit n'était plus que synonyme d'angoisse. Depuis qu'_Il _était tombé, depuis que son corps avait été baladé, trainé par les cheveux tout le long des lignes alliées, par Bellatrix Lestrange, dont le rire démentielle resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, lors de la bataille que tous disaient final . Elle revoyait encore le sourire fou et la démarche sautillante de la sorcière alors qu'elle tirait derrière elle le corps meurtrit de l'Elu.

Son monde s'était arrêté de tourner ce jour-là.

Le jour de cette bataille, elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie. Elle-même était morte à cet instant.

Mais outre la chambre de Ginny, celle de Ronald Weasley, son frère, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, perçait également les ténèbres.

A Poudlard, il avait la capacité de s'endormir dès que sa tête entrait en contact avec le doux oreiller de plume. Mais malheureusement pour lui, en cette époque sombre, tout comme sa sœur, le sommeil le fuyait comme la peste, le faisant piquer du nez lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Même si la perte de son meilleur ami l'affectait au-delà de toute imagination, une autre inquiétude tiraillait son cœur et l'empêchait de partir dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il y avait deux ans, alors que tous se préparaient pour la bataille finale, il était sorti avec Hermione un court moment, avant que tous deux se rendent compte qu'ils étaient tellement proches que leur union devenait presque contre nature à leurs yeux.

C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré Judith, une fille un peu plus âgée que lui vivant dans le Londres moldu.

Il était dans un supermarché, avec Hermione, celle-ci s'évertuant à lui expliquer « pourquoi, alors que c'était une boutique moldue, les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules quand on s'en approchait ».

Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les ennuyeuses explications de sa meilleure amie, son attention avait été détournée par la collision entre un dur caddie froid et sa hanche gauche.

Etouffant un grognement de douleur tandis qu'Hermione poussait un petit cri de surprise, il avait alors voulu fusillé du regard le maladroit, mais son cœur manqua inexplicablement un battement lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, rouge de honte, qui se répandait en excuse.

Figé, Ron s'était bien rendu compte qu'il la dévisageait plus longtemps que la politesse l'exigeait, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux bleus qui le clouaient sur place.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, si bien que les quelques secondes que durèrent cet échange semblait être devenue des heures aux yeux du rouquin.

Se fût un coup de côte dans les côtes donné par Hermione qui le ramena sur terre et qui lui fit, enfin, lâché le regard doux de l'inconnue.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je ne faisais que regarder le lait et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je suis très maladroite vous savez. La dernière fois, j'avais 6 ans et mon oncle Albert m'avait emmené voir les singes au zoo et bien… Et bien j'ai l'impression que je parle trop, fini la jeune femme en rougissant furieusement et en baissant le regard.

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à formuler une phrase cohérente dans sa tête. Les mots s'emmêlaient pour lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Hermione en souriant. Mon ami est très solide, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Ne vous en faites pas, il s'en remettra.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avant de partir, tout en continuant de s'excuser, sous les paroles réconfortantes d'Hermione.

Et ce fut seulement quand elle eut disparu dans un autre rayon que Ron retrouva la parole.

- Bonjour.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard et seul le regard rieur d'Hermione répondit à sa mine déconfite.

Depuis ce jours, le cadet des frères Weasley se portait toujours volontaire dès qu'il était question de ravitaillement. Que ce soit pour le Square Grimmaud ou pour le Terrier, Ron faisait désormais partie de chaque expédition.

Ca faisait d'ailleurs bien rire ses frères et Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de la charrier à l'époque.

Par chance pour lui, les vivres allaient toujours se chercher du côté moldu, à cause de la menace constante de l'Armée Noire, qui faisait régner la terreur chez les sorciers, depuis que le ministère était tombé.

C'est donc ainsi que, plusieurs fois, Ron pu croiser la jeune femme, aux détours des nombreuses allées du supermarché.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de fois, il réussit même à lui dire une phrase complète et après plusieurs essais et de longs silences gênés, ils sympathisèrent et finirent même par sortirent ensembles quelques fois.

Puis… Plus rien.

Le jeune homme avait beau appeler avec le téléphone, dont l'utilisation avait du nécessiter deux longues heures d'explications par Harry, aller au magasin, lui envoyer des lettres, et même se rendre chez elle, rien n'y avait fait.

Elle avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation et depuis une dizaine de mois, Ron n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Judith. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue et l'inquiétude le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

><p>Soudain, la sirène de l'alarme hurla, réveillant toute la maisonnée et faisait sursauter Ron et Ginny, les tirant tous deux de leurs pensées morbides.<p>

Comme si il avait reçu une décharge électrique, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, agrippa sa baguette magique cachée sous son oreiller et dévala l'escalier en toute hâte, tandis que la sirène hurlait toujours.

En descendant, il croisa Bill, qui referma la porte de sa chambre sur une Fleur enceinte qui se rongeait les ongles et, sans un mot, les deux frères continuèrent leur course.

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, ils purent constater qu'une petite foule de personne s'étaient déjà massés à l'entrée, Maugrey Fol Œil à leur tête. Il devait y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre en cours. Parmi les personnes présente, le rouquin cru reconnaître son père, Minerva MacGonnagall, Remus Lupin et deux trois autres personnes qu'il avait déjà aperçus lors des diverses réunions.

Le vieil auror ouvrit brusquement la porte et Ron su seulement voir une silhouette en cape noire se retourner vers l'entrée quand il entendit le sort impardonnable.

Un éclair de lumière verte partit comme au ralentit et alla se figer directement dans le flanc de l'inconnu, qui avait juste eu le temps de se mettre de côté pour tenter d'éviter le sort.

Un lourd silence pesant succéda au tumulte que faisait l'alarme. L'ennemi abattu, celle-ci n'avait plus besoin de retentir. Alastor Maugrey baissa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche avant de retourner vers la cuisine, suivit des autres. Cette alerte n'avait pas été grave, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Dans la petite foule de sorciers, personne n'avait été choqué de l'utilisation du sort impardonnable. Il y avait bien longtemps que les membres de l'Ordre avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire de quartiers parmi les mangemorts, qu'eux ne se gêneraient pas pour les éliminer définitivement.

Tandis que Ron et Bill, à qui incombait cette tâche, sortaient dans la nuit noire, avec leur baguette comme seule source de lumière, s'approchaient du cadavre et que tous retournaient se coucher, un bruit se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>Au début, c'était léger, comme étouffé, pour devenir de plus en plus bruyant.<p>

C'est en s'approchant plus près et en voyant gigoter la silhouette qui devait pourtant être inerte que Ron compris de quoi il s'agissait.

S'agitant sous le cadavre encore chaud, un bébé pleurait et brayait à plein poumon, serrant la cape dans ses petits poings.

Ron sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge et ses yeux lui piquer, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait.

Depuis quand les mangemorts transportaient-ils des enfants ?

Alors que le bébé criait toujours, le jeune homme le détacha lentement du corps, qui avait toujours la face contre terre et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

Soudain, les pleurs cessèrent et le bébé agrippa l'index de Ron, en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Attendrit, le Weasley sentit un petit sourire s'épanouir sur son visage et il calla le bébé plus confortablement dans le creux de ses bras.

C'est alors que le poupon ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du jeune homme.

D'immenses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

Tandis que Ron était absorbé dans sa contemplation, la voix blanche de Bill se fit entendre.

- Ron, tu ferais mieux de venir voir ça.

Ron revint sur terre et lança un regard plein d'interrogation à Bill, lui-même à genoux devant le cadavre, la baguette allumée. S'approchant légèrement, Ron pu enfin distinguer le visage de l'intrus et il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur si violent qu'il du poser le bébé rapidement par terre, avant d'avoir juste le temps de se retourner pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Alors qu'il rendait tout ce qu'il avait mangé, le bébé recommença à pleurer et Ron sentit que les larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Malgré la poussière, les écorchures et son rictus figé, il aurait reconnu ce visage n'importe où.

Derrière lui était étendu un corps aux yeux bleus vitreux, que la mort avait déjà fauché.

Derrière lui était étendu le corps de la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Derrière lui était étendu un corps meurtri qu'il avait tant chéri.

.

.

Judith était morte.

* * *

><p>Voila donc mon chapitre 1 :)<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

J'attends vos critiques avec impatience!

Romy 3


End file.
